Substitute Teacher-Dad?
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien learns that, for some reason beyond his understanding, his father will be his substitute teacher for the day! Of all the days to have gotten a bad night of sleep, why today? He can already tell this will be a long, and possibly weird, day for sure... (crack taken seriously lol. There's Adrienette if you squint!)


**A semi-crack fic... that's about all I can say for this. XD**

**(also be warned: minor OOC characters are featured in this, but trust me, its for a specific reason revealed in the end. :))**

* * *

Adrien staggered off to breakfast shockingly more tired than usual that morning - but, then again, when Gigantian comes back in the middle of the night, you can't help but be tired the next morning. Did Hawk Moth have a sleep schedule, or did the Butterfly Miraculous do something to affect that?

Anyway, his arch enemy was the least of his worries when he just barely made it to the table awake. Nathalie seemed mildly concerned at how he was staggering.

"Adrien? Do you feel well?" asked Nathalie.

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien said. "Just... bad night of sleep. Really tired."

"I see," Nathalie nodded - she had pressed the back of her hand to his forehead lightly to make sure he wasn't hiding a fever. "Well, in any case, I have an announcement for you."

"Yep?" Adrien asked, taking a gulp of his orange juice.

What Nathalie said next would cause her to get OJ on her freshly washed pants.

"Your father will be substituting for your class today."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, suddenly standing up. "Wh-Wha... wha-why?!"

"Because the education system is screwed," Nathalie answered bluntly, trying her hardest not to be mad over her now-orange formerly black pants. "Oh, and also because Mme. Bustier has fallen ill."

Aww man... he really liked Mme. Bustier too!

Well, maybe this would be at least something of a chance to get to know his father a bit better - maybe he'd give a history lesson about his life or something.

And speak of the devil - Gabriel Agreste walked into the room at that very moment.

"Adrien, you won't want to be late today," said Gabriel. "I shall be teaching your class at school, and I do not tolerate tardy students."

Did that theoretically mean his dad would convert to despising Marinette if she was late?

"Swell," Adrien said, needing a metaphorical crowbar to force a smile onto his face.

Gabriel... smirked at his son's use of that word. "Swell indeed," he said. "Oh dear, Nathalie, you probably won't want to be going out in public like that. Orange juice isn't a particularly trendy fashion choice."

Nathalie dead-panned at her boss.

Adrien already knew he was in for a wild day at school.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste pulling up to the school and getting out with his son - and walking into the school with him! - was an unprecedented sight. A few students seemed to hush their conversations at seeing the famed fashion designer walk into the school.

"Adrien, what's-" Nino said, before noticing his father. "...Mr. Agreste."

"...Mr. Lahiffe," said Gabriel coolly. "Distract yourselves. I must prepare for class."

As Gabriel walked off, Nino's jaw dropped. "Your dad is TEACHING?!"

"Just for today," Adrien yawned. "At least until Mme. Bustier feels better."

"Aw damn," Nino said. "Poor Mme. Bustier... and of all people to substitute!"

"I know right?" Adrien chuckled.

Suddenly, Marinette and Alya walked up - Marinette looked equally as tired as Adrien, but Alya was just flat out confused. "Why is your dad at our school?" asked Alya.

"Substituting for Mme. Bustier," Adrien said tiredly.

"Hmm," Marinette said, equally as tired. "Y'know, if I wasn't so tired I'd be freaking out. Mentally exhausted, y'know?"

"Same," Adrien chuckled.

Adrien and Marinette were both deliriously giggling together while Nino and Alya just... stood back.

They were both hella confused.

And then, the bell rang - it was time for class.

"Well... here we go," Adrien muttered.

* * *

"Good morning, children," said Gabriel calmly, standing in front of the class. "Now, since I only know the names of four of you - Marinette, Chloe, Nino, and Adrien - we shall go around the room and introduce ourselves. Starting with, uh... you! Red hair, in the back."

"Nathanael."

"Ivan."

"Alya.

"Sabrina."

"Alix."

"Mylene."

"Max," said Kim.

Everyone shot him an expression, but Kim was trying to hide a snicker. Max sighed, knowing this was going to be a long and confusing day.

"Is there something funny, Max?" asked Gabriel.

"No sir! I-I'm just a bit... weirded out, that our school would choose you as a substitute, y'know?" Kim said. "The education system is-"

"Screwed, I know," Gabriel nodded. "Very well. Continue."

"Kim..." Max sighed.

"Rose!"

"Juleka."

"Excellent, now we can begin with class," said Gabriel. "Before we start, does anyone have any questions?"

Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?"

"We always start our day by having our teacher select one student to complement another student!" Rose chirped cheerily. "Can we do this today too?"

Gabriel felt like he could have a shot at bringing back Princess Fragrance if he rejected the girl's wish... but he was in school. He couldn't become Hawk Moth in the school, right?

"...Oh, alright," he muttered. Gah, positive emotions! "Uh... Max, why don't you do the deed today?"

"Sweet!" Kim said, standing up. Max nearly slammed his head on his table.

Adrien, meanwhile, was so confused... surely his father wouldn't have fallen for the oldest substitute teacher trick in the book, right?

Well, it appeared he had.

"Uh... Kim!" said Kim. "Wow, you're just awesome. You're the epitome of perfection. I couldn't make it through my daily life without you, Kim."

"The dude's complementing himself!" Nino said, laughing underneath his breath.

"Why are you children laughing?" asked Gabriel. "Is something funny?"

"N-No sir," Juleka said, trying to hide her snickers.

"W-We're a-all good!" Nathanael said, making the okay sign with his hand - he had just got Gabriel freakin' Agreste.

"Nothing's funny anymore," Max muttered.

"I like your behavior, Kim," said Gabriel. "Max, why don't you have a seat. I do believe that's enough complements for today."

Adrien slammed his head on the desk. Of all days...

"Adrien, please do try to keep your head up," Gabriel said. "And, Marinette, are you ill? You look... pale."

"N-No! Just tired," Marinette yawned.

"Very well," Gabriel said. "We shall begin our lesson today by studying butterflies. Please, open your biology books and turn to-"

"Sir? This is language class," Alix said.

"Well, would you rather learn about a language you already know well enough," Gabriel said, "or have me teach you never before known things about butterflies?"

"Butterflies for the win!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, that settles it," said Gabriel. "Run along children, go get your biology books from wherever you keep them. We are in for a real lesson today."

As the kids were walking out, Adrien started whispering to Marinette.

"You've gotta help me get out of here," he whispered.

"What?!" she said quietly. "Like, hell - I'm not capable of getting out of here myself!"

Adrien sighed. "Right, right... sorry. I'm so tired, I guess I forgot by basic morals."

"No sweat," Marinette said. "Let's just... try and stick this out. Afterwards, uh... I don't know, you can crash with me or somethin'. I don't think you'll wanna see your dad for a while."

"Thanks Marinette," Adrien smiled. "You're... you're a really, really great friend."

Marinette gave him a soft smile underneath a blush, before the two went their separate ways to get their biology books.

* * *

Turns out that Gabriel had bribed their other teachers to keep them for the remainder of the time until their lunch break. What was this, some sort of dream? It was... a very weird one, if so.

Anyway, after they had spent three hours in a semi-entertaining class about butterflies, and then had their lunch break, Gabriel made an announcement to the class.

"Alright children," he said firmly, "it is time for a very special assignment."

"Does it involve butterflies?" asked Alix.

"Yes, Alix, but let's leave the announcements to the teacher," said Gabriel. "For the rest of the day, we'll be going butterfly hunting!"

"What."

This was the majority of the class's reactions. Adrien felt a little less tired, but he was still pretty eager to go crash with Marinette (if the offer still stood) and take a long-ass nap on the Dupain-Cheng couch (if they'd allow it). His father had made for a very... very... unique substitute teacher.

"If you all can catch me at least one butterfly, I'll show you why I am so interested in them," he smirked. "Now, come grab a net, and go outside and catch some butterflies!"

Most of the class did it without hesitation - earlier, Gabriel had demonstrated what it was like to see him get angry when Nino talked some smack to his face. Most of the class was horrified, but Nino just seemed to resent the old man even more.

"Mr. Lahiffe, please, stay behind," Gabriel said coolly when Nino stood up. "I wish to have a conversation with you."

"Ah shit, here we go again," Nino muttered underneath his breath.

Everyone grabbed a butterfly net, and then went outside and stood in the courtyard, just waiting for a butterfly to appear.

"Yo, Adrien," said Kim. "Your dad is... kinda freaky. No offense!"

"None taken, this is really weird," Adrien said.

"Ooh look! A butterfly!" Rose said, pointing upwards.

"GRAB IT!" Alya suddenly screamed, making a mad dash for the butterfly.

"OH NO HELL THAT'S MY BUTTERFLY!" yelled Alix, jumping on top of Kim to try and catch the butterfly.

"GIMME!" Nathanael yelled, trying to do a leg sweep to knock down Alix and Kim so that he could have the butterfly to himself.

"SCREW YOU, YOU TOMATO!" Sabrina said out of nowhere, smacking him in the face so she could try to catch the butterfly.

Adrien stood back in horror, seemingly the only one that didn't fall victim to this sudden urge to be the one to catch the butterfly. I mean, really... Max and Ivan had just straight up dropped their nets and gotten into a fist fight after Max put his hand over Ivan's eyes.

And also Nathanael had resorted to some stupid, trendy dancing as a means of distraction.

Kim, Juleka, and Alya collectively beat him up.

Marinette had actually been resistant to this sudden urge as well, thankfully...

"Wha... what the hell is... what?" Adrien said.

"Do you think this is a side-effect of not sleeping?" asked Marinette.

Adrien shrugged. He was too confused to even say words anymore.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

A sudden scream from Mylene sent them both staggering back in worry after she pulled a sword out from her butterfly net, and began to chase Chloe around the courtyard.

What was going on?!

* * *

The class returned during last period with cuts and bruises - and in Nathanael's case, a full-body cast from the beating he endured.

The butterfly brawl, as it had been dubbed by the students in the school nursing room, had resulted in multiple injuries happening to everyone. Alya's glasses had apparently been smacked back to World War I and couldn't be found on the school grounds, Alix was pretty sure Chloe's nails had stabbed her in the gut, and Max and Ivan were still punching each other as they walked back to their seats.

And Nino...

Adrien couldn't help but notice Nino was straight up _gone._

No fair! Why did he get to leave and not himself or Marinette? Or rather, himself _and _Marinette!

His dad was smiling, however. "Welcome back to class, children," he smiled. "Did you all catch any butterflies?"

"Eleven," Nathanael cringed.

"And for the love of God... please... no more," Alya said wearily.

"Do not fret, children," said Gabriel, turning his back to the class. "That is plenty enough..."

"Father? Can I ask you something?" Adrien said.

"Go ahead, Adrien," said Gabriel, still not looking to the class.

"Why have you been acting so weird today?! I-Is it because you're substituting, because this is a new environment for you... just, why?! What is it?!"

Gabriel...

Just darkly chuckled.

"Now, Adrien," said Gabriel, turning around - something had taken the place of his ascot around his collar... "that is no way to speak to your father."

"I have a right to know, and so does everyone else!" Adrien screamed. "WHY?!"

But the smirk didn't vanish off of Gabriel's face.

"Let me show you," he said. "NOOROO, WINGS UP!"

A sudden purple blob flew into the gem around Gabriel's neck, and all of a sudden, in a series of flashing lights...

Hawk Moth stood in front of them.

"THE HELL?!" Kim exclaimed.

"For the record, Mr. Le Chien Kim," said Hawk Moth, "I have known this whole time that you switched names with your friend. You can't fool me that easily."

Suddenly, eleven dark butterflies flew up from behind Hawk Moth, and possessed the eleven students that had been in the butterfly brawl... all of their akumatized forms had returned! Dark Cupid, Lady Wifi, Gamer, Anti-Bug, Vanisher, Timebreaker, Horrificator, Princess Fragrance, Stoneheart, Evillustrator, Reflekta... all of them were back!

"A shame the star students didn't participate in the butterfly brawl," said Hawk Moth, smirking at his son and Marinette. "Well, no matter... we can give them a few scratches of our own."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bubbler kicked down the door, and charged at Adrien.

"Nino?! NINO WHAT THE-"

But the last thing he remembered was Nino's bubble wand plunging into his chest.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Adrien had woken up in a cold sweat, panting harder than ever before.

"Woah, kid!" Plagg said, waking up as soon as he heard the scream. "What the hell's wrong?!"

Adrien practically threw himself into the bathroom, and finally managed to throw up - that was one hell of a nightmare! It all felt so real...

But thank God that Hawk Moth was just Gabriel in this dream of his. He remembered that there was no way that his father could be Hawk Moth, vividly remembering his akumatization as the Collector.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his room opening, and heels clacking against his hardwood floor. "Adrien? Adrien, are you in there?"

"N-Nathalie?" Adrien stuttered. "Door's unlocked..."

Nathalie slowly entered just after Adrien flushed the toilet, and nearly gasped at his sullen state.

"A-Adrien? What happened?" she asked, showing genuine concern. "You're as pale as a ghost!"

"Bad dream," Adrien said. "Like, really really _really _bad dream."

"O-Oh..." she said. "Well, you don't appear to have a fever, so I guess that's the case. Do you feel well enough to be able to attend school today?"

"Of course!" said Adrien. "So long as my dad isn't substituting."

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, that's what my nightmare was about!" said Adrien. "So, it started off like a normal day - well, minus the fact that I spat orange juice on your pants when you told me my dad would be taking the place of Mme. Bustier..."

Nathalie had a feeling that Adrien needed to get this off his chest.

So here she was, leaning in the bathroom doorway as Adrien, still on his knees, explained his horrific dream to his father's personal assistant.

"A-And then, after my dad brings back all the akumas from my class, Bubbler kicks down the door and just stabs me," said Adrien, "and then I woke up and puked my guts out."

"...I...see..." Nathalie muttered. "Well, in any case, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you-"

"Please, please, for the love of Ladybug, don't be what I think its gonna be," Adrien muttered under his breath.

"...That its 7:00," Nathalie said. "You should come down and eat breakfast."

"Oh, phew!" Adrien said. "For a second there I thought you were gonna tell me that my dad was actually gonna substitute."

"The education system isn't that screwed," Nathalie said. "Though I am curious... how in the world did that decision even get passed down?"

"That's what puzzles me!" Adrien said. "So I'm thinking its due to bribes, because my dad has got connections right? So anyway..."

In conclusion, breakfast consisted of Adrien trying to explain his wacky nightmare to a bemused Nathalie, who actually managed to laugh a little bit! But the funniest part was the butterfly brawl for sure. She was still holding in laughter from that after breakfast was over.

Though one thing puzzled them both equally...

Why was Marinette, of all people, the one that got spared from "Hawk Moth" in his dream?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this semi-crack fic! Please leave a review and lemme know what you thought - it really would make my day. :D **

**Thanks for reading guys! Love you all!**


End file.
